


За стенами время бежит быстрее

by Anonymous



Series: Жарен [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, Canon Retelling, Drama & Romance, M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Их жизнь висит на волоске, поэтому почувствовать её хочется всю и сразу. Но, чтобы осознать, что она тебе нужнее именно с этим полу-титановым придурком, нужно время.





	За стенами время бежит быстрее

В детстве Жан любил сказки о героях. Ему нравилось читать о том, как они побеждают злодеев или чудищ, как спасают принцесс, города и целые народы. Герои были сильными и храбрыми, добрыми и честными, всегда в сверкающих доспехах и с острыми мечами или крепкими луками. Люди их уважали, короли доверяли им свою жизнь, а принцессы любили всем своим трепетным и нежным сердцем.

В детстве Жан хотел быть героем.

Жаль, что детство кончилось слишком быстро.

Жан стал кадетом. Это предвещало ему бои с «чудищами» — титанами, но будущим героем он себя совершенно не чувствовал. Он не хотел жертвовать собой ради безымянной толпы. Его цель — поступить на службу в Королевскую стражу и относительно безопасно дожить до старости в этом чёртовом мире. Жан не считал это трусостью. Это был совершенно нормальный инстинкт выживания, совершенно нормальное желание жить без забот, не трясясь за свою жизнь.

Каждый второй в кадетском корпусе пошёл служить, чтобы сохранить собственную шкуру, но не каждый готов был открыто признаться в этом. Жан, будучи прямолинейным, ещё в день набора сказал, почему решил пойти в армию, и не только огрёб за это от инструктора, но и нажил себе «заклятого врага».

Вообще-то Жану было плевать на Эрена с его благородными порывами, но как-то само собой получилось услышать его разговор с другими новобранцами. Эрен рассказывал про Шиганшину. Это и правда было жутко. Жан ни за что бы не захотел оказаться на его месте и пережить весь этот ужас.

— Очищу мир от этой грязи. Уничтожу их одного за другим, — сказал Эрен, смотря в одну точку. Его взгляд был наполнен такой злобой, что девушка, сидящая напротив него, сдвинулась на скамейке в сторону.

Слова Эрена показались Жану смешными — ну, серьёзно, ещё и дня не прошло, а уже бросается такими громкими заявлениями! — и он просто не смог смолчать:

— Ой-ёй, какие мы крутые. — Эрен сразу же развернулся к нему, напрягаясь. — Мне послышалось, или ты и правда решил вступить в Легион разведки?

— Ну, собрался. — Эрен смотрел крайне серьёзно, и это почему-то смешило Жана. Такие обычно первыми идут на корм. — В отличие от некоторых я хочу быть солдатом, а не нахлебником.

Жан фыркнул. Такая формулировка не сильно оскорбляла. Ребята вокруг затихли, наблюдая, во что выльется их пикировка, и Жан продолжил. Грубить он умел.

— По крайней мере, я искренен в своих желаниях, — пожал плечами Жан и кивнул в сторону Эрена: — Это лучше, чем кидаться в толпу чудищ, когда готов в любой момент обделаться.

— Ты на что намекаешь? — прорычал тот и вскочил со своего места. Да, выдержки у него тоже никакой. Хотя Жан и сам не мог похвастаться самообладанием, но спровоцировать Эрена оказалось очень просто.

— Эй, прекратите, — сказал кто-то в толпе, кажется, это был благоразумный Армин. Или кто-то из девчонок. Жан не разобрал.

— Что, за живое задел?

Жан поднялся со скамейки, и они встали друг напротив друга, обмениваясь злыми взглядами. Жан ухмылялся, смотря на Эрена свысока, и хоть разница была небольшой, она всё же тешила его самолюбие — смотреть на противника сверху вниз было приятнее. И когда Эрен уже собирался сказать что-нибудь в ответ, раздался звон колокола.

Жан вздохнул. Ладно, раз наступило время отбоя, стоило пойти отдыхать, а не ввязываться в драку.

— Ладно, забей, я не хотел оскорбить тебя. — Жан протянул руку для примирительного рукопожатия. Он не врал. Оскорблять правда не хотелось. Хотелось просто подразнить человека с целью, как у героев из его детских сказок. Жан давно в них уже не верил. — Ну что, забыли?

Эрен посмотрел на его руку, как смотрят на дерьмо на ботинке, но Жан стерпел этот взгляд. Эрен ещё получит по заслугам.

— Ага, забыли, — хлопнул он по ладони Жана.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Перед первой тренировкой на тросах Жан немного волновался. Он был в неплохой физической форме, но держать равновесие на тросах в первую очередь помогала не она. Инстинкт, интуиция — говорил инструктор Шадис.

Эрен был так бодр, что от одного его вида хотелось блевать, но Жан стоически сдерживал порыв и скептически наблюдал за Эреном и его свитой. Микаса и Армин всегда были рядом с ним, и это раздражало Жана — что они нашли в этом идиоте, думал он. За его храбрыми речами не скрывалось ничего стоящего. Но они всегда были рядом, и Жан невольно присматривался к их троице.

Когда очередь дошла до Жана и его ноги оторвались от земли, он запаниковал, чуть не перевернувшись вниз головой, но вовремя раскинул руки в стороны, немного напряг ноги и выпрямил спину. Жан улыбнулся сам себе — у него получилось с первого раза!

Привыкнув к балансу, он начал оглядываться и рассматривать других: Саша висела на тросах в забавной позе, словно качалась на качелях, Конни выглядел напряжённым, но ему удавалось держаться ровно, Микаса на тросах выглядела как безвольная марионетка — совсем не двигалась, а из-за её полуприкрытых глаз казалось, что она дремлет. Жан фыркнул. До Микасы ему, конечно, далеко. Но зато он в сотню раз лучше Эрена! Тот в очередной раз у него на глазах пропахал носом землю, нелепо болтая ногами в воздухе. Жан начал было смеяться, но сам чуть не потерял равновесие.

В конце тренировки Жан остался крайне доволен собой и неудачей Эрена. Нечего было бросаться столь серьёзными словами в тот вечер. Будет теперь пожинать плоды своей глупости. Жан даже не стал дразнить его — Эрен выглядел и без того несчастным, ещё и голова забинтована. Нет, Жан его не жалел, но зачем издеваться над немощными?

Так думал он, пока Эрен не подошёл к нему и Конни с просьбой.

Жан думал, что к нему-то он пойдёт просить помощи в последнюю очередь, но Эрен удивил. Подошёл, попросил, посмотрел умоляюще. Может быть, Жан и поддался бы на его жалкое выражение лица, но Конни ответил первым:

— Научить тебя держать равновесие? — протянул он, задумчиво посмотрев в потолок. — Прости, помочь не могу — это надо самому почувствовать.

Мольба в глазах Эрена сменилась отчаянием, и он повернулся к Жану как к последней надежде.

— Не смотри на меня так, я не Микаса — не подействует, — хмыкнул Жан. — И меня интересует другой вопрос: не стыдно ли тебе ошиваться тут после такого позора, а, Эрен?

У того сделался такой вид, словно Жан залепил ему пощёчину.

— Ты же сам говорил — слабые отсеиваются первыми, — добил Эрена Конни, пожимая плечами.

Жан согласно кивнул, мол, помню, было такое, и Эрен, зло прикусив губу, вылетел за дверь. Жан проводил его взглядом, но почему-то не почувствовал удовлетворения от того, что втоптал Эрена в грязь — слишком честными были его эмоции. Казалось, что он сам замарался в этой грязи, и теперь чертовски хотелось вытереть хотя бы руки.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Долго жалеть Эрена не получилось.

Потому что Эрен Йегер чертовски раздражал. Он был упрямым, безрассудным и таким же прямолинейным, как сам Жан. Постоянные перепалки между ними были привычным делом. Марко или Микаса с Армином вмешивались, лишь когда до драки оставалась пара искр.

С одной стороны, Жан жутко бесился из-за этого — не давали выпустить пар, но с другой — был благодарен друзьям: не приходилось ходить разукрашенным по всему корпусу. К тому же инструктор Шадис строго наказывал за стычки. Впрочем, однажды они всё-таки сцепились, и это осталось незамеченным. Дрался Эрен тогда отчаянно, зло. Жан даже не попытался пересчитать все синяки и ссадины после драки — слишком много их было. Повезло, что всё можно было скрыть под одеждой.

Жана передёргивало от мысли, что будь у Эрена возможность, он бы убивал титанов голыми руками и рвал зубами. Эрен был единственным в сто четвёртом отряде, кто с таким огромным желанием хотел их уничтожать. Стоило только произнести «титан», в его глазах загорался такой огонь ненависти, что стоять рядом с ним становилось жарко.

Жан не избегал Эрена, но всё же старался пересекаться с ним как можно реже — вероятность нарваться на конфликт была меньше. Марко поддерживал его в этом — не любил ссоры, и всегда ненавязчиво старался убедить Жана, что Эрен не так уж и плох. Тот отмахивался: «Ещё я про этого недоноска слушать буду!» Марко на это печально улыбался и качал головой.

Жану было достаточно того, что они были в одном отряде, спали в одном бараке, ели в одной столовой. Ещё и инструктор Шадис, словно проверяя их терпение (или издеваясь, что могло быть в его духе), иногда ставил их в пару на тренировках или заставлял вместе отрабатывать наказания.

— Что, уже выдохся, Йегер? — спросил Жан, стоя на четвереньках от усталости. Ехидного тона не вышло — у самого дыхание ещё не восстановилось после двухчасовой пробежки с грузом за плечами. Грёбаный Шадис наказал их за громкую ругань и взаимные подначивания во время тренировки баланса. Теперь отдувались оба.

— Я хотя бы стою, — выдохнул Эрен и упёрся руками в колени. По его лицу текли крупные капли пота и, срываясь, моментально впитывались в сухую землю. Во рту, казалось, была такая же сухая земля.

Жан неловко скинул с себя поклажу и, кряхтя, поднялся. Пить хотелось нестерпимо. Рядом Эрен скинул свой груз, и он глухо ударился о землю. Сделать шаг к баракам казалось тяжелейшим испытанием, и Жан продолжал стоять на месте. Избавившись от поклажи, он совсем не почувствовал облегчения — наоборот, было такое ощущение, что без тяжести за плечами он вот-вот упадёт и рассыплется.

Жан с завистью посмотрел на Эрена. Тот чувствовал себя лучше — уже успел отдышаться и не выглядел так, будто при смерти. «На тебе всё как на собаке заживает, чёрт возьми», — подумал Жан.

Он попытался сделать шаг, но ноги подвели, и Жан снова упал на четвереньки. Он глухо застонал — Эрен, конечно же, видел.

— Эй, Жан, помочь?

И, конечно же, не мог пройти мимо. Каким бы идиотом он ни был, он был добрым идиотом.

— Вали. Сам справлюсь.

— Ты даже на четвереньках еле стоишь, тоже мне лошадь.

— Заткнись.

Эрен подошёл к нему и помог подняться. Закинул левую руку себе на плечи. Жан стиснул зубы. С одной стороны, хотелось вырваться и послать Эрена ещё раз, с другой — ему правда была нужна помощь, к тому же к усталости незаметно подобралось нестерпимое желание поскорее уснуть.

Они побрели на нетвёрдых ногах к бараку. Когда Эрен свалил его на кровать, Жан уже почти спал.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Жан давно не спал так хорошо. Ему было уютно. Кто-то очень тёплый крепко обнимал его за талию и размеренно дышал в затылок. Сквозь дрёму Жан почувствовал, как болят все мышцы после вчерашнего наказания. Как бы он ни упрямился, помощь Эрена была очень кстати…

Мысли ворочались лениво, как толстые рыбы в маленьком ведре.

Помощь Эрена.

Эрен.

Жан резко, насколько это было возможно после выматывающей ночи, развернулся и обнаружил за спиной Эрена. Тот недовольно поморщился, когда обнимать стало некого, но не проснулся. Жан в панике огляделся — все ещё спали — и облегчённо выдохнул. Главное, чтобы никто их не увидел в одной постели. Постели Эрена, кстати.

Жан беззвучно чертыхнулся, и, когда собирался уже уйти на своё место, Эрен вдруг открыл глаза. Он долго смотрел на Жана. В его глазах не было сонной поволоки — взгляд, совершенно осмысленный, медленно скользил сначала по лицу Жана, потом опустился ниже.

— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал Эрен и сел, потирая глаза.

— Д-доброе.

Если Эрена ситуация ни капли не напрягала, то Жан совершенно не знал, как себя вести.

— Я пойду… на свою кровать. Чтобы не увидели, — отрывисто сказал он, чувствуя, как чертовски не вовремя покраснели щёки. Эрен лишь пожал плечами, по второму кругу разглядывая его.

Жану было неловко весь день. И несколько следующих тоже. А самое отвратное было то, что он не знал, отчего именно смущается — от ставшего слишком внимательным и цепким взгляда Эрена или того, что ему понравилось спать в чужих объятиях.

Жан проводил всё свободное время с Марко, лишь изредка кидая шпильки в адрес Эрена на тренировках или в столовой. Эрен всё так же огрызался и рычал в ответ, но не распускал руки. Армин иногда странно посматривал на них, но Жан даже не хотел знать, о чём тот думал. Этот миловидный коротышка был не таким уж и безобидным.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Сорваться не так опасно, если вовремя среагировать, а благодаря силе инерции можно обойтись без рывка, — Жан объяснял тонкости управления УПМ Марко за ужином. Тот слушал внимательно, мягко улыбаясь.

Марко нравился Жану. Он был хорошим, добрым, а главное, простым парнем. С ним было легко — можно говорить о чём угодно, Марко всё понимал и не осуждал, ещё и поддерживал, давал дельные советы. Его любили все в сто четвертом отряде, и Жан удивлялся, как такой божий одуванчик, как Марко Бодт, выбрал в друзья именно его. Жан прекрасно знал свой скверный характер, дружить с ним могли разве что единицы, и те держались на некотором расстоянии. Марко же очень быстро и легко стал своим, сократив между ними расстояние до ноль целых, ноль десятых.

— На словах всё просто, — вздохнул Марко.

— Ну, поэтому далеко не каждый способен его освоить. Но если ты метишь в Королевскую стражу — без должного владения УПМ не обойтись.

— Ага, это моя мечта, — протянул Марко, — нет выше чести, чем быть на службе у самого короля.

— Да кому ты впариваешь эту хрень про честь и долг, а, Марко? — смеясь, Жан хлопнул его по плечу. Вот же ещё один фанатик, как Эрен. — Колись, ты ведь метишь в Стражу, чтобы жить припеваючи за внутренней стеной.

— Нет, я действительно хочу! — замотал головой Марко, но его перебил Эрен.

— Жить припеваючи? Пять лет назад мы тоже наивно так думали.

— К чему ты клонишь, Эрен? — прищурился Жан. Они давно не пикировались, и теперь завязать перепалку хотелось с удвоенной силой — выпустить наконец раздражение, скопившееся за долгое время их обоюдного бойкота.

— Жан, боюсь, переезд тебе не поможет. В твоей башке так и не появилось мозгов, — ухмыльнулся Эрен. Со всех сторон послышались смешки, и Жан выдохнул:

— Ублюдок.

— Тебе разве не кажется это странным? Учиться сражаться с титанами, чтобы потом прятаться от них? — Эрен смотрел на него, не сводя глаз, и у Жана забегали мурашки по телу — глаза Эрена были слишком пронзительными. Казалось, он смотрит куда-то внутрь Жана, видит его душу и препарирует её. Конечно, ничего такого Эрен не делал — интуиция у него была ни к чёрту — но воображение Жана подсказывало обратное.

— А что тебя не устраивает? Если это единственный шанс избежать встречи с ними, я им воспользуюсь.

Жан не стеснялся повторять это раз за разом. Это была правда, и так считал не только он, так чего стыдиться? Просто для чёртового Эрена свет сошёлся клином именно на нём — больше ни к кому с подобным он не приставал.

— Какое же ты ссыкло, — выплюнул Эрен.

— Заткнись, такова реальность! — Жан вскочил на ноги, повышая тон, и Эрен схватил его за грудки. Жан был готов к удару…

— Эрен, прекрати! — попросил Армин, но, как обычно, остался незамеченным.

Их разняла Микаса.

— Остановитесь. — Она отняла руку Эрена от чужого воротника и прожгла Жана своим нечитаемым взглядом. Его можно было понять как угодно: «ты грязь на моей подошве», или «убью, не тронь Эрена», или всё, что угодно.

И это оказалось последней каплей.

— Да я тебя порву, урод! — Жан схватил Эрена за ворот и размахнулся для удара, но Эрен вдруг легко ушёл от его кулака и также легко опрокинул на пол.

У Жана зазвенело в ушах от удара — он неслабо приложился головой. Под веками то ли летала стая мошек, то ли ползала орава муравьёв. Жан сел, упираясь одной рукой в пол, а другой потирая затылок.

— Ты совсем охренел? — удивлённо сказал он.

— Пока ты отлынивал от тренировок, я изучил рукопашный. Как видишь, он может пригодиться.

Жану нечасто доводилось смотреть на Эрена снизу вверх. Обычно это неприятно царапало его гордость, но сейчас, даже несмотря на произошедшее, Эрен выглядел очень… круто. Он возвышался над Жаном, давил на него своей аурой превосходства, и Жан невольно закусил губу.

— Как ты себя можешь называть солдатом? — спросил Эрен.

Жан не знал, что сказать. Эрен продолжал пытливо на него смотреть, но от ответа его спас инструктор: дверь приоткрылась с тихим скрипом, и в образовавшийся промежуток заглянул Шадис.

— Я услышал, тут девочки ссорятся?

Жан и Эрен сглотнули почти синхронно. Такой тон инструктора Шадиса не предвещал ничего хорошего.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Почему, — простонал Жан, — почему я постоянно отрабатываю наказания с тобой.

— Наверное, потому что ты придурок, — прошипел Эрен. Он держал шаткую стремянку, пока Жан пытался отыскать на верхней полке нужную папку. Шадис заставил их привести в порядок документацию кадетского корпуса столетней давности и заодно прибраться в архиве.

Они мыли полы и вытирали пыль полдня. Раздражение, накопленное между ними за всё это время, казалось, начало искриться. Жан надеялся, что все эти никому ненужные бумажки разом вспыхнут, и они останутся без нудной работы.

— Сам придурок, — без запала огрызнулся Жан. Дурацкая папка никак не хотела находиться. — Лучше бы бегали с грузом…

— Неужели?

— А что? — кажется, Жан увидел её! Он потянулся за папкой, но стремянка опасно пошатнулась.

— Осторожно! — сказал Эрен, и Жан почувствовал, как чужая рука сжала его бедро. Он неловко замер, продолжая тянуться. Ладонь поползла выше, приостановилась под ягодицей, а потом вдруг легла на неё. Пальцы впились в мягкое и упругое.

Жан пропустил вдох, по телу пробежала волна мурашек, а лицо обдало жаром. Казалось, им теперь можно было освещать архив без дополнительных ламп.

— Ты что творишь? — просипел Жан.

— Что? — Рука легла в месте ложбинки и погладила её по шву через штаны.

Жан резко прижал папку к груди и дёрнулся, порываясь соскочить со стремянки. Но манёвр не удался — он и стремянка вместе полетели на пол. Раздался сильный грохот, Эрен сдавленно застонал. Жан открыл зажмуренные глаза и обнаружил, что Эрен распластался под ним и, несмотря на стон боли, обнимал, притягивая к себе. Стремянка валялась рядом, засыпанная листами, выпавшими из папки, и, кажется, была окончательно сломана. Шадис пытался покалечить одного из них? Почему армия экономит на стремянках для кадетского корпуса?

— Ты как? — спросил Эрен, придя в себя.

— Нормально.

Эрен кивнул сам себе и вдруг улыбнулся. Жан посмотрел на его губы.

— Ты! Какого чёрта ты!..

Губы Эрена оказались горячими и мягкими. Жан сначала хотел укусить, но передумал — слишком осторожно тот целовал. Ласкал, как если бы Жан ему… нравился. Жар, охвативший лицо, равномерно распределился по телу. Теперь Жан словно горел изнутри, и это не было неприятно. Наоборот, хотелось нежиться в этом тепле, и он подался к Эрену, отдаваясь его рукам.

Они толком не умели целоваться и просто прикасались к губам друг друга. Сначала этого было достаточно, но потом Эрен лизнул губы Жана, чуть прикусил нижнюю. Его руки прошлись вдоль спины, одна остановилась где-то на лопатках, вторая скользнула к поясу брюк, и кончики пальцев пробрались под ремень. Жан дёрнулся, но Эрен вдруг обхватил его затылок ладонью и поцеловал жадно, мокро — пробираясь языком в приоткрывшийся от возмущения рот.

Жан блуждал в ощущениях и терял себя. Всего было слишком много и слишком сразу.

Он стыдно застонал в рот Эрена, когда тому всё-таки удалось просунуть руку ему в штаны и пройтись пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц.

— Эрен, — выдохнул Жан в покрасневшие губы, но Эрен его не слышал. Пальцы двинулись дальше, погладили…

— Эрен, твою мать, руки убрал! — на одном дыхании выпалил Жан и соскочил с Эрена. Глаза того жадно блестели, грудь ходила ходуном от тяжелого дыхания, и Жан сглотнул, отползая от него подальше. Чёртов Эрен выглядел как хищник. Это пугало. И… совсем чуточку заинтересованно отзывалось в паху.

Блядь, подумал Жан. И сбежал из архива, оставив там Эрена, сломанную стремянку и раскиданные листы.

Как жаль, что постыдные мысли не удалось оставить там же.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Жан старался избегать Эрена до самого экзамена. Это было проблематично — в конце концов, ели, тренировались и спали они все вместе. Поэтому Жан старался не оставаться надолго один — всегда находился в какой-нибудь компании, даже если это были Саша или Конни.

«Лучше они, чем этот… этот извращенец», — думал Жан и исподтишка смотрел на Эрена.

Эрен тоже смотрел на него, но не украдкой. Он оглаживал Жана долгими взглядами, останавливаясь на губах, шее или заднице. От этого жгло кожу, как от клейма, и Жан постоянно передёргивал плечами — слишком осязаемыми были эти взгляды. Эрен не пытался заговорить первым, даже близко не подходил, и Жан немного расслабился.

Как оказалось, зря.

Тренировка в лесу закончилась, и инструктор Шадис объявил перерыв. Весь отряд со стоном облегчения снял УПМ и разбрёлся кто куда: девушки собирали ягоды и цветы, парни побежали опробовать воду в озере. Жан укрылся ото всех в густых кустах и разлёгся на траве, жуя сочную травинку.

Солнце ласково оглаживало кожу, в кронах деревьев гулял лёгкий ветерок.

— Жан, — раздалось откуда-то справа, и Жан вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он резко сел — узнал голос, — и отшатнулся от вползшего в его убежище Эрена. Жан бы и вовсе убежал, но тот резко подался вперёд, заваливая на спину и нависая сверху.

— Пугливая ты лошадь, — пробормотал Эрен, — я же только поговорить хочу.

— Как же! — Жан начал отбиваться, но безуспешно — навыки рукопашного боя оказались полезны, и Эрен отлично пользовался своим преимуществом. — Сволочь!

— Тише ты, нас могут услышать, — прошипел Эрен.

— Вот именно! Поэтому свали с меня! Что за идиотские шутки?

— Да с чего ты решил, что я шучу, придурок?

— А как тогда это понимать?

Эрен замер над ним на пару секунд, а потом потянулся к губам. Жан посмотрел на них. Воспоминания яркими картинками замелькали в сознании, в животе закрутился тёплый клубок, а его собственные губы начало покалывать. Он помнил, что это было приятно, но продолжал сопротивляться. Жан стиснул зубы и уже собирался двинуть Эрена лбом в нос, как совсем рядом раздался голос Микасы. Она звала Эрена. Кажется, удача сегодня была на стороне Жана - он вывернулся из-под отвлёкшегося Эрена и стремглав бросился через кусты.

Эрен пугал.

Пугала собственная реакция — ему нравилось. И, как бы он ни хотел забыть, он помнил до мельчайших подробностей всё, что произошло в архиве. От этих воспоминаний становилось стыдно. Из-за них в низ живота приливал такой жар, что вставало словно по команде. Даже на девочек Жан не дрочил так яростно и не кончал так хорошо.

Поэтому Жан был рад, что скоро удастся сбежать в Королевскую стражу от треклятого Эрена и от своего желания, в котором он даже себе не мог признаться.

Но его планы оказались слишком хрупкими.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

«Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать».

Титаны были везде. Ходили по улицам, крушили здания, жрали людей и убивали его товарищей, как надоедливых насекомых.

У него было необходимое снаряжение, но Жан совершенно не чувствовал себя вооружённым. Ему ещё никогда не было так страшно.

«Блядь! Да Ад по сравнению с этим должен быть цветочками!»

— Жан! Ты куда?

Он и не заметил, как столкнулся с Эреном. Тот смотрел как всегда в упор, но Жан успел разглядеть в его глазах долю беспокойства. И это чертовски взбесило.

Какого чёрта Эрен так смотрит?!

— Пошёл ты! В отличие от тебя мне ещё жить хочется!

— Успокойся!

— Успокоиться и смириться со смертью?!

— Нет! — Эрен вдруг прижал его к стене, притиснулся близко-близко. Жан почувствовал его запах — железо и дым, — и волосы встали дыбом на затылке, а по шее и плечам пробежали мурашки. Жан в который раз посмотрел на его губы. Они двигались, Эрен говорил, но он услышал лишь: — …мы смогли! И сегодня тоже продержимся! Продержись ещё один день, а после можешь свалить в свою Стражу.

Жан видел, как губы Эрена дрогнули и он его отпустил. Складывалось смутное ощущение, что тот говорил не только про выбор фракции. Хотя это же Эрен — ни врать не умеет, ни слова вуалировать.

— Чёрт… — выдохнул Жан и потёр переносицу.

Продержаться он должен был в любом случае.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Жан помнил свои детские рисунки красками. На них ничего нельзя было разобрать, лишь непонятные каракули и жирные мазки, зачастую похожие на грязные пятна. Всё то время, что он и другие кадеты сражались за Трост, превратилось в его памяти именно в такие безобразные пятна.

Единственное, что Жан помнил с точностью до деталей — это Эрен, превратившийся в, мать его, титана, и смерть Марко. Обе новости шокировали до онемения.

Но именно они толкнули Жана на самый безрассудный поступок в его жизни.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Ну, привет, — сказал Жан, вглядываясь в лицо Эрена. Он был всё тот же: яркие большие глаза, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд, человеческий рот, а не та жуткая пасть титана.

— Да, ладно?! Ты тоже? — Эрен очень удивился, а Жан отметил, что в его глазах промелькнула радость.

— Марко мёртв, — без предисловий сказал Жан. Выражение лица Эрена изменилось — он неверяще приоткрыл рот, прежде чем сказать, делая паузы:

— О чём ты… говоришь? Марко… он не мог умереть.

— Как видишь, даже те, кто отдаёт всего себя службе, не бессмертны.

— Эй, новички! Все сюда! Пришла ваша униформа.

Проходя мимо Эрена, Жан на мгновение прикоснулся к его руке.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Эрен подошёл к нему незаметно, сел рядом, касаясь плечом плеча. Жан отставил тарелку — есть не хотелось. За последнее время он так устал, что даже не стал возмущаться, когда рука Эрена легла ему на колено. Не будет же он приставать в столовой?

— Значит, вы тоже участвуете в экспедиции?

— Да, глухой, что ли? Микаса тебе это уже говорила.

Эрен кивнул и сжал пальцы на его колене. Они были горячими. Жгли даже через брюки, и Жан не знал, чего хотел больше — сбросить руку или прислониться к Эрену, чтобы почувствовать больше тепла.

— Ты чуть не убил её.

Эрен вздрогнул, пряча лицо — прекрасно понимал свою вину. Жан понятия не имел, что творилось у того в голове, но ему стало искренне жаль Эрена. В конце концов, пережил он больше, чем все они вместе взятые, и теперь ему предстоит ещё как-то жить с осознанием того, что он титан.

Жан вздохнул и положил ладонь поверх руки Эрена. Тот вскинулся, посмотрел на Жана.

— Да, чуть не убил. — Эрен помолчал, пожевал губу. — Но я не монстр… я тренируюсь его контролировать.

Жан хмыкнул и сжал его руку, переплетая пальцы.

Он боялся титанической формы Эрена, но смирился с ней — она и правда была первым проблеском надежды за столько лет мучений.

— Эй, Эрен, я не считаю тебя монстром. Для меня ты всё такой же придурок, — ухмыльнулся Жан и почувствовал слабый тычок в бок. — Но я не собираюсь умирать во имя твоей защиты в этой экспедиции. Ты знаешь, что я тот ещё трус.

— Врёшь, — фыркнул Эрен. — Армин рассказывал мне, что произошло, и про тебя говорил. Сначала подумал, что это сказки, но ты же здесь.

Жан сглотнул. Да, он здесь. А рука Эрена как-то незаметно оказалась в непозволительной близости от его ширинки. Жан зашипел, перехватывая его за запястье.

— Совсем уже?

— Ты ведь не просто так пошёл в Легион разведки.

— Не просто! Но уж точно не за этим!

— А потом?

— Как научишься контролировать своего титана, тогда и поговорим! — Жан оттолкнул Эрена и, вскочив, выбежал из столовой.

Нет, ну какого чёрта он стал разведчиком?!

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Тренировки в разведотряде отличались от тех, что были у них в кадетском корпусе — тяжелее, дольше, сложнее. Оно и неудивительно — все здесь готовились к вылазке за стену и не хотели потерять вновь прибывших. Жан тренировался, не отлынивал — знал, что от этой подготовки зависит его жизнь. За такие уроки наказывают не плохой оценкой или пробежкой вокруг кампуса. Теперь их общим наказанием могла стать смерть.

Эрен всё время пропадал то с капралом Риваем, то с майором Ханджи. За ним всегда следила как минимум пара глаз, и Жан не знал, радоваться ли ему — Эрен не пытался приставать, — или грустить — иногда самому ужасно хотелось прижать его в тёмном углу и показать, что не только у Эрена есть яйца.

Армин смотрел на него сочувственно и слишком понимающе, и от этого становилось не по себе — неужели он знает их маленький секрет? Армин, конечно, болтать не станет, но Жану от его потенциальной осведомлённости становилось стыдно.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Жан наблюдал за тренировкой Эрена. Ханджи терроризировала его, упрашивая снова сделать только одну титановую руку, но у Эрена ничего не выходило: либо зря кусал руку, либо начинал обращаться полностью. Хорошо, что мог вовремя остановиться, как с пушкой — тогда на поляне появлялся «недоделанный» титан — тело по грудную клетку, кости и мышцы. Жана каждый раз передёргивало от этого зрелища. А что творилось с Эреном, он и представить не мог.

— Эй, ты как? — спросил Жан у валяющего в тени дерева Эрена.

— А ты не видишь? — огрызнулся тот.

Он и правда выглядел паршиво. Казалось, даже взгляд всегда ярких глаз потускнел. Жан прекрасно понимал, что Эрену приходится сложнее всех их вместе взятых, но видеть его таким... разбитым было странно. Ведь он всегда был одним из первых, кто поднимал дух всего отряда, а сейчас от его собственного боевого духа не осталось ни следа.

Жан присел рядом. Близко — мог легко дотянуться до руки Эрена.

— Нехрен на меня сердиться. Я не виноват, что ты такая тряпка, — по привычке нагрубил Жан.

Для Эрена, кажется, это стало последней каплей. Он глухо зарычал и опрокинул Жана, вжимая его в землю. Он давил всем телом, словно хотел размазать по траве, Жану даже стало трудно дышать.

— Совсем озверел?! Слезь с меня!

— Мне надоело, Жан, — невпопад ответил Эрен и расстегнул ему ширинку.

Жан запаниковал, упёрся одно рукой Эрену в плечо, другой попытался замахнуться, но тот вовремя перехватил за запястье и прижал над головой уже обе руки. Жан дёрнулся, но Эрен держал крепко. Откуда только силы взялись?! Пару минут назад лежал трупом, даже пошевелиться не мог.

— Эрен, ублюдок, прекрати!

Жан приподнял бёдра, но сделал только хуже — рука легко забралась в трусы, огладила член, тронула поджавшиеся яйца. Сердце забилось как бешеное, в виски и пах ударила кровь, пульс, казалось, отдавался во всём теле. Ещё никто так его не трогал. Это было странно. Стыдно. Но чертовски приятно. Потому что Эрен неотрывно смотрел на него, и его глаза вновь ярко лучились силой.

— Эрен, блядь, пожалуйста! — Жан уже сам не знал, чего просил. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, сгореть и развеяться пеплом по ветру, хотелось, наконец, поцеловать Эрена, потому что Жан уже забыл, какими были его губы тогда, в архиве.

Рука в штанах стала смелее, как только член окреп. Пальцы обхватили ствол, прошлись вверх-вниз, размазали выступившую смазку. Большой палец огладил головку, полностью обнажая её. Жан тихонько заскулил — он никогда не ласкал себя так. Обычно быстро дрочил, лишь бы избавиться от стояка. А сейчас это было действительно охрененно. Он подкинул бёдра, зажмуриваясь, и почувствовал, как Эрен облизывает его губы.

Жан простонал в поцелуй и кончил, когда Эрен укусил его за нижнюю губу.

Наверное, это был первый раз за последние пару месяцев, когда Жан чувствовал приятную расслабленность, заполнившую всё его тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Укушенную губу болезненно покалывало, и Жан машинально посасывал её. Эрен суетился рядом: заправил ему штаны, обтёр руки о траву.

— Быстро ты.

— Ой, заткнись. Сам небось в штаны кончил.

Эрен красноречиво промолчал, и Жан ехидно захихикал — тренировки Эрена должны были скоро продолжиться.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Эй, Жан. Давай сейчас, — Эрен неожиданно вышел из-за угла и схватил Жана в охапку, притягивая к себе.

Жан возвращался в свою комнату, пора было готовиться ко сну. Эрена уже должны были запереть в подвале, но он почему-то оказался тут, прижал к стене, втиснул колено между ног и мокро лизнул шею. Не то чтобы Жан был против, но в любой момент мимо мог пройти кто-нибудь из отряда.

— Не борзей! — прохрипел Жан, силясь отпихнуть Эрена от себя. Голос как-то разом пропал, сердце вместе с ним ухнуло в желудок, ноги отказывались стоять крепко.

— Жан, «потом» может... не случиться. Может не быть никакого «потом», — лихорадочно забормотал Эрен ему в шею. Он всегда был горячим, но сейчас словно оставлял ожоги на теле Жана даже сквозь одежду.

— Ты что, бредишь, придурок? — сдавленно произнёс Жан. У него не было ни сил — сегодня тренировка была самой трудной, — ни желания сопротивляться. Эрен не делал ничего, что бы ему не нравилось.

— Хочу тебя.

Он забрался руками Жану под рубашку, задрал её до самых подмышек, обхватил губами сосок. Ладони прошлись по бокам, огладили поясницу, забрались под пояс и сжали ягодицы. Эрен словно с цепи сорвался, готов был взять Жана прямо в этом маленьком закоулке.

— Эрен, ну не здесь же, — попросил Жан и, схватив его за волосы на затылке, оттянул от своей груди.

Эрен сфокусировался на лице Жана, прошёлся взглядом по его губам и заторможенно кивнул.

Они ввалились в какую-то комнату (на прошлой неделе они драили в ней полы по приказу капрала), и Эрен завалил Жана на охапку старых одеял и тряпок в углу. Жан растянулся на них, расстёгивая штаны и спуская их. Эрен сел рядом, сбросил с себя рубашку, вжикнул замком на брюках и, как только Жан избавился от штанов, прильнул к нему.

— Продержись подольше в этот раз, — ухмыльнулся Эрен, доставая из кармана небольшой темный бутылёк. Жан не хотел знать, откуда он его взял, но чутьё подсказывало, что тут не обошлось без майора Ханджи. Щёки предательски вспыхнули, когда Жан представил — Эрен, запинаясь, просит что-нибудь подходящее.

— Тебя это тоже касается, — не остался в долгу Жан и опустил руку на пах.

Предвкушение закручивалось спиралью внизу живота, любое прикосновение, даже малейшее, отзывалось электрическим разрядом по всему телу. Кровь всё быстрее бежала по венам, подгоняемая сильными ударами сердца.

Эрен открыл бутылёк, вылил немного на пальцы и лёг на Жана, просовывая руку между его ног. Напрягшийся было Жан расслабился от осторожных прикосновений. Эрен не спешил вводить пальцы сразу — гладил ложбинку, массировал, дразня. Жан закусил губу. Это было необычно, но приятно. Хотелось почувствовать больше, быстрее поддаться иссушающему желанию. Эрен дышал тяжело, смотрел неотрывно в глаза Жану. Его член уже полностью окреп, но он не трогал себя. Жан был рад, что Эрен полностью сосредоточен только на нём — это обостряло ощущения, замыкало круг, в котором они были только вдвоём.

Эрен поцеловал его и одновременно протолкнул пальцы внутрь. Жан выдохнул ему в рот, стараясь не зажиматься. Член был прижат к животу Эрена, оставлял на нём разводы смазки, и Жан вскинул бёдра, потираясь об него и насаживаясь сильнее на пальцы. Эрен кусал его губы, язык, даже цапнул за подбородок, отвлекая от тянущих ощущений внизу, но когда он нащупал ту саму точку, Жан выгнулся дугой и хрипло попросил повторить, туго обхватывая пальцы.

Когда Эрен вошёл в него, сразу стало и хорошо, и плохо, на глаза набежали слёзы, а слюна во рту стала вязкой. Жан обхватил его руками за шею, ногами за талию и крепко прижал к себе. Эрен бормотал что-то неразборчивое в его шею, перемежая слова поцелуями. А когда Жан снова поцеловал Эрена, подаваясь на член, стало невыносимо хорошо. Горячая спираль в животе раскрутилась, жар растёкся под кожей, выступил на теле солёными каплями, и они слизывали их по очереди с плеч друг у друга.

В комнате пахло затхлостью — даже после уборки не удалось избавиться от неё, но Жан чувствовал только запах Эрена — железо и трава. На языке перекатывался солоноватый вкус пота, и сейчас он казался до чёртиков вкусным — Жан кусал Эрена за плечи, вылизывал шею. Тот, кажется, уже раскрасил всю его кожу выше пояса — засосы горели и покалывали.

Эрен вдруг выпрямился и подхватил Жана под бёдра, усаживая на колени. Жан выгнулся, громко застонав — он опустился на член до самого основания. Это было слишком, это было охрененно. Жан поцеловал его в последний раз и кончил, пачкая животы спермой. Он чувствовал, как член Эрена ещё пульсировал внутри, и тот, сделав пару движений, кончил следом.

Они не упали на тряпки, продолжали сидеть, обнимая друга и деля дыхание на двоих. По телу разлилась послеоргазменная нега, глаза блаженно закрылись. Жан упёрся лбом в лоб Эрена. Их губы еле касались друга, и Жан прошептал в рот Эрена:

— «Потом» будет ещё много раз и по-разному, уяснил?

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Эй, что тут происходит?

Жан быстро огляделся. Фасады соседних домов были разгромлены, словно на них налетели титаны, в дороге зияли ямы, подземный переход, в который должны были заманить Анни — обрушен.

— Эрена завалило! — крикнул Армин, силясь отодвинуть каменную глыбу. Жан подошёл к нему. Неудивительно, что не заметил Эрена — из-под завала виднелась только голова. Он упёрся в глыбу, помогая сдвинуть её.

— Мы же планировали, что Эрен превратится в титана и уложит эту сучку.

— У него не получилось.

— Блядь, — прохрипел Жан. Сдвинуть огромный камень никак не получалось. Человеческих сил не хватало. — Эрен! Вставай, чтоб тебя! — Жан положил ладонь ему на лоб, убрал чёлку, размазывая кровь. — Ты же обещал, что не подведёшь! Обещал, что будешь сражаться за человечество, за наши жизни! — И уже тише добавил: — За нас, чёрт возьми.

Эрен смотрел на него так, словно не понимал ни слова. Один его глаз был залит кровью, и Жан, осторожно проведя по веку, стирая её, склонился над ним совсем низко. Уже было плевать, что Армин сидел рядом. Увидит — ну и пусть.

— Ты не чудовище, Эрен, но сейчас тебе нужно отбросить человечность и стать им, — зашептал Жан, почти касаясь его губ своими. — А я буду ждать, когда ты вернёшься.

Он почувствовал, как губы Эрена дрогнули, складываясь в тихое: «Хорошо».

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

В палате Эрена было светло и свежо. Шторы большого чистого окна подрагивали от лёгкого ветерка. На улице было тихо; внутри же раздавалось лишь неровное дыхание спящего Эрена. На столе стояла ваза со свежими цветами, и лежал свёрнутый втрое листик — записка. Наверное, принесли Микаса и Армин.

Жан сел на лавочку перед кроватью и посмотрел на бледное лицо Эрена. Под глазами залегли темные тени, скулы заострились, губы высохли и потрескались в уголках. Жан несмело взял руку Эрена в свои и легонько сжал. Она была необычайно холодной.

Микасу и Армина забрали на допрос первыми, поэтому у него было несколько минут, чтобы провести их с Эреном.

— Жан? — прохрипел тот, открывая глаза. Они вспыхнули радостной искрой, даже несмотря на его тяжелое состояние, и Жан слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Молчи, придурок, — покачал головой он и протянул Эрену стакан с водой. Тот жадно выпил. Одинокая капелька скатилась по шее и впиталась крошечным пятнышком в ворот.

— Тогда говори ты.

Жан пристально посмотрел на Эрена, переплёл их пальцы, поглаживая ладонь. Она наконец-то начала теплеть.

— Я уже всё сказал.

— Значит, всё-таки моя очередь? — ухмылка Эрена получилось жалкой. Жан вздохнул, закатывая глаза. Ну что за упрямец?

— Говорю же — молчи. Я знаю.

И Жан придвинулся к Эрену, чтобы поцеловать его улыбающиеся губы.


End file.
